


Deaths Cold Hands

by Nearchin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearchin/pseuds/Nearchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death can happen so quickly even at the happiest of times. It can take away what is yours and what you love most. It is like a curse that you can never run from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaths Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomtav](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nomtav).



> This work is a gift to Tumblr user Nomtav for are current trade.  
> Go give her some love, and I hope you enjoy the story~

  
The glistening blade gently slid across my aching wrist. The marks of past sorrows painted a brutal mural on my damaged arms. The pain I felt brought me pleasure and my senses slowly faded away, I would be pulled into a world where my past was erased and time would still flow.

My weapon shined in the dim light in my hotel room, the red liquid trickled down my tanned arm.

I laid down on the discolored bed, not bothering to cover up the wound. The blood slowly formed a dark red circle on the brown sheets and the back of my wrinkled clothes.  
I wonder how disappointed he is, how much he must hate to see this. Does he even look down on me anymore? I must be such a disgusting seen to be watched.

He promised he would always be at my side, he said he would take care of me in the worst of times.

He said he would protect me when my father threated to raise a hand at me, that he would stand up for my rights and kiss all the pain away.

But, he can never do that ever again.

I closed my eyes, and drifted away into sleep as a single tear rolled of my red cheeks.  
___

Blaring sirens were heard in the distance, my body felt like it was on fire. I desperately tried to open my eyes, but I could only see darkness.

I slowly tried to move my arm from its tight grip on the cold steering wheel, only being met with an unbarring pain shooting up my arm.

Why won’t the sirens go away? They are so loud and annoying to my already beating headache.

I heard the shouts of voices nearby, their voices boomed in my ears. What is going on, why can’t I open my eyes?

_Where am I?_

I remember being at a Christmas party, laughter could be heard throughout the house. The smell of alcohol filled the noses of the party’s guests.

It was the happiest time of my short life, my longtime lover sat on the yellow love-seat next to my side. His small frame sat perfectly in the crook of my arm. A burning fire shot though out the room with a radiance orange light, the shining light reflecting on a small silver ring on his ring finger.

Happiness filled my chest; the man I loved would spend the rest of my life with me by his side. I took such pride in being the one person he loved and cared about.

But, what happened after that? I don’t remember, all I want to know is if he is okay and breathing.

The door to my side of the car slowly was pulled open by an unknown presence; the sound of metal meeting concrete was heard.

I felt a strong grip grab hold of my frail body, slowly and easily pulling my hunched body out of my seat. The scent of blood filled my nostrils, a pit in my stomach started to form.

I forced my eyes to open, blinded by the blinking lights around me before they got used to it to my surrounding. My hand flew to my mouth as a scream bubbled up in my throat, but did not come out. The scenes in front of me caused tears to flow down my dirtied face, my whole body becoming limp.

A bloodied and unrecognizable form sat in the passenger seat. Broken glass cut into the man’s pale skin, his head lay against the headboard blood trickling out of his mouth. A cold steel pole broke through the windshield, striking the man straight in his heart.

_My heart stopped beating, and I felt as if I was going to vomit._

This could not be happening; it was just a horrible dream. I will wake up and see he is at my side; my fiancé will be right with me.

“LEVI!” I shrieked desperately trying to get out of the man’s hold. I kicked and punched the thin air, trying to get to my lover.

“Sir, please stop!” Shout the police officer carrying my body, two other men jumped into action. They pulled me aside trying to calm me down. I would never be able to see his beautiful face again; my thoughts of him will only be met with a bloody image. His heartwarming smiles that would show only in the specialist of moments, his soothing voice rocking me to a deep sleep.

“NO PLEASE! LET ME GO! LEVI!” My shouting was heard by many, but never acknowledged by the only one I needed.  
___

I woke up with a blood curdling scream, sweat dripping down my face. I looked at the clock for a moment reading the time before standing up, almost falling over from the pain of my recent wounds. I wobbled into the bathroom, peering into the sickening site. I looked awful, but it no longer mattered.

Tonight would be the last night of his recurring dream, tonight was the last night of his broken past, it would all become better.

The boy bent down to his knees and opened the drawers, moving things aside before a painful smile appeared on his face sunken. He gently caressed the pitch black barrel of object in his hands, clenching the trigger with a weak grip. He slowly placed the gun to the side of his head; a single tear fell out of his eye.

_“I’m coming Levi.”_

And it all ended with a bang.


End file.
